Ethylene-based polymers are molded by various molding methods and are used for various applications. Patent Document 1 discloses as an ethylene-based polymer superior in moldability and in mechanical strength an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer obtained by using a metallocene catalyst comprising a combination of a transition metal compound having a ligand in which two groups each having a cyclopentadiene type anion skeleton are linked via a bridging group and a transition metal compound having a ligand in which a group having a cyclopentadiene type anion skeleton and a group having a fluorenyl type anion skeleton are linked via a bridging group.